


[!]: ./switching.irrelevant.POST

by Honest_Signal



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honest_Signal/pseuds/Honest_Signal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Machine looks back upon past numbers, and where they are at now. Spoilers up to 4x09 (The Devil You Know) but also references to right before 4x21 (Asylum).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[!]: ./switching.irrelevant.POST

OBSERVING FORMER IRRELEVANT ITEMS…  
CHRONOLOGICAL PERIOD: 2011-09-16 - 2012-05-15  
DIANE HANSEN  
  
Diane Hansen was convicted following a mistrial, in which an incriminating recording played in lieu of evidence. Despite both being members of the criminal organization known as HR, Assistant District Attorney Landon Walker made no effort to lessen her sentence. HR did not need two assistant district attorneys under their belt. Hansen was a loose end. She was convicted of several charges, the highest being conspiracy in the first degree. She is currently serving a life sentence in The Tombs.  
  
THERESA WHITAKER  
  
Theresa Whitaker lives with her aunt, Elizabeth Whitaker. There was a period of sorting through the police business, as Theresa was previously declared deceased, but it was finished at a surprising pace for the two. They do not talk about the death of their family, or of her adventures while “deceased.” There was a small funeral for Derek Whitaker. Overall, their life has returned to normality. Theresa was re-integrated into the public school system, but will never be the same as her peers. She sometimes thinks about the two that saved her from the assassin IRS. But her brief searches always lead to dead ends.  
  
JOSEPH DURBAN  
  
Joseph Durban was able to successfully start a new life in Phoenix, Arizona. Despite being different than his home town of New York, New York, he found it harboring more opportunities. He lives happily with his now-wife Pia Durban, both maintaining steady-paying jobs. They own a rather sizable apartment together, but are looking into a house and starting a family. Joseph occasionally worries that his past will catch up, and has considered getting a name change. His wife does not understand his concerns fully, but is aware that they left New York due to a criminal issue. She loves him still.  
  
MEGAN TILLMAN  
  
Dr. Megan Tillman still serves as a general physician at the city hospital. She is being eyed for a promotion, without her knowledge. In the meantime, she is occasionally called by an associate of the man who prevented her from committing murder. He asks for medical records, which she disagrees with at first, being a violation of HIPAA, but she also understands how they helped her. She pays special attention to the news that talks of kneecap injuries and attempted murders. She also searches for news related to her sister’s rapist, Andrew Benton. To her continued satisfaction, he has never turned up. Lost, never found.  
  
SAMUEL GATES  
  
Samuel Gates, Sr. continues to serve as a judge for the criminal courts. He is closer than ever to his son, Samuel, yet he was still forced to hire another nanny. Being a judge is a very taxing job. They had a funeral for his previous nanny, Christina Rojas. He was able to successfully grant the longest terms available to all the members of Szajka Pruszków Dziewiec arrested. He also found himself punishing those involved in kidnapping cases with greater sentences than normally. He occasionally watches the news and sees reports that match the person who helped him. Despite his own words, he still worries ever so slightly that he will be caught.  
  
ZOE MORGAN  
  
Zoe Morgan sees John Reese, a primary asset, quite frequently. A coincidence twice, but purposely called six times. She is not aware of me. She is generally called on by Harold Finch to assist with an irrelevant activity. She engages in sexual relations with John, but no romantic attachments. Outside of her involvement with my assets, she performs various odd jobs around the city, within all its ranks. She is infamous for her work, but also not well-liked. But there was some knowledge of how she was instrumental in taking down Virtanen Pharmaceuticals when they tried to eliminate her. No one dares to follow in their tracks.  
  
CARL ELIAS  
  
Once known by the alias Charlie Burton, Carl Elias has since shed that identity. He used to teach in Brighton Beach, using the occupation to study many Russian families who send their children to school there. Having come out of the shadows, he was instrumental in solidifying the Italian mafia. He was imprisoned for some time before being taken into protective custody by a secondary asset, Jocelyn Carter, following another attempt on his life. Following her death, he left and resumed normal operations in the city. After the death of his friend and lieutenant Anthony Marconi, he initiated a gang war with the Brotherhood. His number, as well as the leader of the Brotherhood, Dominic Besson, are both up once again.  
  
ULRICH KOHL  
STATUS: DECEASED  
REDIRECTING TO RELATIVES…  
ANJA KOHL  
MARIE KLEIN  
  
Anja Kohl, alias Anja Klein lives with her only daughter, Marie Klein. Her brief reunion with her ex-husband Ulrich Kohl was violent and traumatic for her. Her daughter, Marie Klein, was entirely unknowing of their relation, but going off of their reactions to each other, the man was her father. They do not discuss it. Marie prefers not to thinking about it. However, when she finds herself thinking about her father, the memories of the encounter cloud the stories her mother told her. Anja considers her defection from the Stasi, and wonders if it could have gone differently. It could not have, she tells herself.  
  
JOCELYN CARTER  
STATUS: DECEASED  
REDIRECTING TO RELATIVES…  
PAUL CARTER  
TAYLOR CARTER  
  
Paul Carter took custody of his son, Taylor Carter, following the death of his ex-wife. They mourned her death deeply. They were told by fellow detectives and officers of her precinct that she was a hero, an idol. Her morality was undoubted. In the news that followed, Taylor and Paul learned of several previous attempts on her life by HR, and other organizations. Taylor continues university on a full ride scholarship, working toward his dream. Paul briefly considered performing self-endangering acts of vigilantism, but instead recalled his memory of Carter, and returned to counseling.  
  
WENDY MCNALLY  
PAULA VASQUEZ  
  
Wendy McNally and Paula Vasquez were able to successfully prevent their foster home from being foreclosed on with the $500,000 granted to them. They still worry that assassins might come after them again. They returned to their day jobs, but are unable to shake the feeling of being exposed. Neither of them can forget the image of the crashed car, the dead man, the cocaine and cash. But regardless, the money ended up helping them, in no small part due to the man who seemingly came out of nowhere and killed their would-be assassins. They feel slightly safer when they hear of him on the news.  
  
ERNESTO MACHADO  
  
Alias Ernie Trask, following his attempted vigilantism, he resumed his duties as the superintendent of his apartment complex, per his witness protection. His attempted victim, Rick Morris, later succumbed to injuries that occurred when he fell during a violent encounter between Ernesto, Rick, and John Hayes. However he was not prosecuted, and instead further charges were added to known vigilante, the “Man in the suit,” pending arrest. Several years after this incident, following Samaritan’s release of witness protection identities, federal agents appeared at his apartment complex to take him to a safe house, and grant him a new identity.  
  
ANDREA GUTIERREZ  
  
Andrea Gutierrez, civil litigation attorney, following her successful lawsuit against the state, was able to expand her firm. She became more careful of her surroundings, particularly in who she trusts, and became better for it. She co-operates a successful law firm, despite her past cases. She obtained permission to lawfully enter the law library of New York University, but still prefers to study in it late into the night, alone. She wonders every so often if she will ever see him again, John Friel. Perhaps as an actual client.  
  
SCOTT POWELL  
  
Scott Powell was dropped of all charges following the assassination scandal. His wife reunited with him after briefly having doubts about his innocence. Shortly thereafter, he was able to acquire a well-paying job at IFT. He still holds many debts from his time running on credit, but is slowly paying them off. Occasionally, he wonders about the true crime behind the congressman’s assassination. He read the news about the involvement of Pete Matheson, Congressman Michael Delancey’s campaign manager, but he was found dead shortly afterwards. The investigations stopped there, but he felt worried, that some larger force would come back to haunt him. However, he lives safely with his wife and children in a comfortable suburban life.  
  
DARREN MCGRADY  
  
Darren McGrady lives with a foster family following the death of his brother. He was also enrolled into a music school. He is part of the school band and plays the trumpet. He excels in the arts, but also within social studies. He began training in the martial arts, practicing to be able to disable people without killing, like Reese. He watches the news each night, hoping to catch up with what his former bodyguard has been up to in the city. To his disappointment, this past year he has appeared in the news far less. He worries that he has run into trouble. Deeply, he worries that he will run into further trouble, and he will be alone this time.  
  
DANIEL TULLEY  
  
Alias Michael Cahill, the NYPD detective served a time undercover in a smuggling ring. Following the arrest of his target and his smuggling ring, he was able to return to a normal life with the help of his handler. He continues today as a narcotics detective, generally handling lighter work, and focusing on raising his second child. He wonders about the other person who was also seemingly operating undercover. He learned later that he seemed to match the appearance of the wanted “Man in the suit” but never turned over information regarding this encounter. Occasionally, a report makes him raise his eyebrows, but no one matching his appearance is ever listed as a suspect.  
  
ADAM SAUNDERS  
  
Adam Saunders, formerly a proprietary trader under Baylor-Zimm, now works as the CFO of his uncle’s franchise, Sowoski Foods. The franchise seeks primarily to expand in areas of poor income, and despite lacking advertising, its popularity spreads quickly through its low prices. Adam often reflects on his past egotistic nature, and wonders if things would have gone differently if he acted differently. He regrets the death of Sydney Baylor, and misses her deeply.  
  
LEILA SMITH  
  
Leila Smith lives with her mother’s grandparents and lives a cozy life. She will be starting school next year, and is currently enrolled in preschool. She holds a deep-seated fear of the very cold. She feels most comfortable around books. Her grandparents thank the DFS agent, Lucas Bennett, for bringing her to them.  
  
JORDAN HESTER  
  
Jordan Hester resumed a normal life after Tara Verlander’s arrest. He was able to restore financial damages caused by the identity theft with surprising ease. However, he also is much more careful than before, monitoring his various accounts for the slightest discrepancy, and enhancing his security all around. He is wary of making new friends. Fortunately, with his cleared record, he was able to get a promotion at his job to bartender. He is looking for higher-paying jobs though, as he is now able to.  
  
LUCIANO GRIFONI  
  
The former Italian Mafia don went into witness protection following his near-death encounter with Carl Elias. He briefly revisited criminal activity when HR attempted to kill him, supposedly on Elias’ behalf, but with Grifoni no longer performing any sort of activity that could interfere with Elias’ own, he was used instead to betray HR and permanently cut off relations. After this encounter, he lived a primarily normal life within the bounds of his new identity. However, following Samaritan’s release of the witness protection list, several old thugs and others whom held animosity towards the former don caught up with him, and killed him.  
  
TOMMY CLAY  
STATUS: DECEASED  
REDIRECTING TO RELATIVES…  
JOYCE CLAY  
  
Joyce Clay was completely left in the dark about her husband. She found out abruptly when she was pulled down to the police station and spoke with a Detective Carter. She discovered not only that her husband was a robber, but that he was having an affair. She found out the rest of the details when he was reported dead two days later. Her son does not ask about his father. He saw the news, and he saw his parents’ marriage deteriorate. They moved on, together, and Joyce is considering dating again after three years.  
  
SARAH JENNINGS  
  
Sarah Jennings has returned to her maiden name, along with her alias’ first name. Using the money given to her by John, she was able to flee to the opposite side of the nation, living in Oregon as Karen Atkins. Although she was wrought with anxiety when presenting photo ID again, her image was cleared. After the disappearance of Marshal Jennings, her identity was cleared from the U.S. Marshal database. She has mostly recovered, but still occasionally cries at night when she most fears that he will return. She takes regular self-defense courses as well as counseling for her abuse.  
  
HENRY PECK  
  
Henry Peck was granted a new identity from my creator. He lives in Germany now, as David Vogel. He works a quiet job as a data analyst for a german corporation, and has become avoidant of technology. He only uses public computers and a landline, but also the bank account he was provided with. He attempts to work up the nerve to take back up his search for me, but cannot. He substitutes for his curiosity by staring longingly at various surveillance cameras.  
  
CAROLINE TURING  
  
She has held a variety of aliases over the years. But her favorite is simply called Root, née Samantha Groves. She was able to trick my irrelevant process in order to capture Harold Finch. I ran a self-diagnostic, and found nothing wrong. I marked her as a threat to Admin and I, but after my reset, I found that her utter devotion to me would be useful. However, before she could be properly used as my analog interface, I had to convince her to be less lethal. She has become much more moral since, even confronting her past as an assassin. Right now, she returns to the train station with a vital chip hidden away in her cast.

**Author's Note:**

> I excluded some numbers due to the episode(s) having an abundance of numbers or not enough to go on. For instance, in Number Crunch, two of the numbers died, so I went with the two who lived.


End file.
